


Eastside

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bus, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Kissing, M/M, Running Away, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: We can do anything if we put our minds to itTake your whole life then you put a line through itMy love is yours if you're willing to take itGive me your heart 'cause I ain't gonna break itSo come away, starting todayStart a new life, together in a different placeWe know that love is how these ideas came to beSo baby, run away with me...
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Eastside

**Author's Note:**

> song fic, enjoy!

_ When I was young, I fell in love… _

Roman poked the kid in the back of the head, watching him with interest as he turned around.

“What do you want?”

“Your name.” Roman replied and the kid smiled, his eyes flashing with some sort of unspoken challenge.

“Catch me.”

They were in a park, two ten year olds chasing each other until they were too tired. When Roman finally tackled him, they both collapsed in the grass laughing.

“Name?”

“Logan.” 

“That’s a really smart sounding name.” Roman sat up and pulled at some of the grass around him. “I’m Roman Pearl.”

“That’s a pretty name too.” Logan sat up as well and crossed his legs, picking a dandelion and twisting it around his fingers. “I have to go home.”

“Bye Lo.”

Roman watched as his new best friend stood and ran to a father, a dark looking man with purple hair. Logan pointed back at Roman and the man looked, nodding along to what his son was saying before the pair walked out of the park, leaving Roman to sit alone in the grass.

_ We used to hold hands, man, that was enough...  _

Eleven year old Logan glanced at Roman nervously.

“How do I tell him?”

Roman squeezed his friend’s hand comfortingly. “When I told my mom and dad, they took me out for ice cream.”

“Yeah, but Virgil’s different.”

Roman laughed and shook his head. “Your dad is dark and stormy, but he’s still a dad and parents love their kids for who they are.”

They walked hand in hand until getting to the bus stop, where Roman let go reluctantly and Logan gave him a quick hug.

“See you tomorrow?” Roman asked and Logan nodded.

“Tomorrow.”

_ Then we grew up, started to touch, used to kiss underneath the light on the back of the bus… _

If you had told Roman that his first kiss was his best friend while they were riding the bus home, he would have laughed at you. And yet, here he was, fourteen and still too young to realize how much Logan meant to him.

The bus was empty, most people had cars or used other forms of transportation to get around the city and as a teenager without a license, the buses were the safest.

Not to mention, the bus driver didn’t care if two fourteen year olds were making out in the bus. At least someone had a life.

_ Oh no, your daddy didn't like me much, and he didn't believe me when I said you were the one… _

Roman still remembers when Virgil kicked him out saying that he was a bad influence on Logan. 

They were bus hopping like normal and Logan almost got hit by a car that wasn’t paying attention and it would have hit him if Roman hadn’t been there to grab his boyfriend and pull him back to safety on the sidewalk.

Needless to say, Roman and Logan weren’t allowed to hang out anymore. Even though he came over with flowers everyday for a week as an apology.

_ Oh, every day he found a way out of the window to sneak out late... _

They’re sixteen now, two boys in love and ignoring what other people are saying about them. Driving down back alleys with new drivers licenses, in an old Corvette that Roman had spent the summer fixing.

_ Oh baby, you know I just wanna leave tonight, we can go anywhere we want… _

Logan had sprung the idea as he threw a small backpack into the trunk of the car and then climbed in, glasses and tie slightly askew from crawling out of a window to meet up with Roman.

“Where to?” Roman asks.

“Drive down to the coast.” Logan instructs and they do, and they leave the city where the sun doesn’t set so that they can be at the sea by the time it’s dark.

The ocean looks like ink and Logan runs in, hand in hand with Roman as the cold water washes over the pair, both of them defying destiny.

Roman proposes to him on the beach.

“My love is yours if you're willing to take it. Give me your heart 'cause I ain't gonna break it. So come away, starting today, start a new life, together in a different place. We know that love is how these ideas came to be-- So baby, run away, away with me.” 

Logan says no.

He wants to run, from his overprotective father, from the kids at school, from his life. Roman is the best person that he could run away with.

But he can’t.

_ And then, oh, suddenly we turned twenty-three… _

Logan works in the back of a bank, running numbers at a dead end job as he pays Roman’s way through college. It’s not that his boyfriend isn’t working, they both are, it’s just that his parents died in an accident and Roman’s the one who had to pay off his family’s debt.

Sometimes they run down to the coast and Logan remembers the day that he fell in love.

_ He used to meet me on the Eastside, in the city where the sun don't set… _

Roman, coming home and sweeping him into a searing kiss.

Both of them chasing each other in a park, running around like nothing in the world could ever hurt them.

Logan shyly holding Roman’s hand, and Roman boldly taking it in stride, helping him write up what he was going to tell his father when he came out as gay.

Sneaking out of the house to drive around, even though it was illegal and they were still young and dumb.

_ So come away, starting today, start a new life, together in a different place… _

Roman asks this time, and Logan agrees. This city feels like a trap and they’re both done. 

And so they run.

_ We know that love is how these ideas came to be _

_ So baby, run away with me _

_ Run away, now _

_ Run away, now _

_ Run away, now _

_ Run away, now _

_ Run away, now _

_ Run away, now…. _

It’s been ten years and Logan looks down at his sons, Patton and Janus as they chase each other across the beach, kicking up sand, hearts full of laughter.

Roman’s hand slips into his and he smiles down at his husband, both of them finally free.

_ He used to meet me on the Eastside, in a city where the sun don’t set. _

**Author's Note:**

> Eastside is one of my favorite songs and I really think that it's a great Logince, although I did almost write it as a Prinxiety fic...
> 
> kudos and comment feed my depressed soul!


End file.
